I Finally Found You
by blainetomykurt
Summary: Blaine tells his dad that he's gay and he want's nothing to do with him, wants to kick him out of the house, but his mum lets him stay. He get's pulled out of Dalton and transfers to McKinley. He meets Kurt. Relationship grows from there.


a/n: Hai! New story from me that's been lurking around in my head for a while now and I finally typed it up! Yay? So.. summary says all. Read!

**I want to say for all my Where I Belong readers, I _will_ update it soon, I've had _terrible_ writer's block with it, I've wrote about 300 words in about 2 weeks. That's not good. **

* * *

><p>"Dad, I have something I want to talk to you about." Blaine said quietly as he pushed open the door.<p>

Ben Anderson was sat in the living room watching TV when his son came in and said he wanted to talk about something. The look on Blaine's face wasn't like his usual smile. "What is it, Blaine?" he questioned as he turned off the TV with the remote.

"How do I say this?" he sat down on the nearest armchair. "I already told Cooper, but..."

"You're not about to tell me you're gay, are you, Blaine?" he joked and patted his son's arm.

_'I can't do this now.' _Blaine thought to himself. "I- uh." Blaine felt his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to come through his chest.

"Blaine?" Ben was getting worried. He didn't want to have a gay son. Ben had always thought it was wrong.

"Yes, dad. I'm gay." A tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry. It's always been there, you know? No matter how hard I try and push it away, it always comes back stronger!" Blaine tried to make his dad understand. "I know you've never really accepted gay people, but I hope you can accept me, Cooper has."

Blaine's mother walked in the room at that point. "What's going on, Ben?" she concerned.

He ignored her. "Blaine, I want you out of this house. Right now." Ben pointed a finger at his son's face. "You're no longer classed as _my son_."

"Ben, tell me what's going on. Now."

"Blaine's gay. That's what's going on. I don't want anything to do with him, please, get him out of here." He shouted at his wife.

"Is this true honey?" she said softly to Blaine. Julie Anderson had always accepted anyone, no matter where they came from, their sexuality or anything else. Blaine was lucky to have her as his mum.

"Yeah, mum. I'm sorry. He's told me to go, and that's what I'll do. Better find myself a new school while I'm at it. I doubt you'll pay my tuition for Dalton any much longer, right?"

"You're not going anywhere, Blaine-" says Julie.

"But I am pulling you from Dalton." He sighs. "I don't want to do this, but it's the best way if you still want to live here. It's either public school and stay here, or no home and no school. Your choice, Blaine."

"I guess you told them then, Blaine?" in came Cooper Anderson, Blaine's big brother.

"Yeah, Coop. But I have to go to a public school if I want to live here. I told he wouldn't take it well." Blaine's eyes filled up with tears. "Yeah, that means I'm staying here." The boy walked out the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you have to do that? He is the same person he was 10 minutes ago!" Cooper shouted at Ben and then ran out the room after Blaine.

Blaine was already half way up the stairs when Cooper came out. "Blaine! Come here." He stopped Blaine on the stairs. "Sit down here..." Blaine sighed and Cooper started. "Just ignore him. You know how he can be. Even if he hates you, you've always got me and mum to support you."

"I know, Coop. It's just going to get some getting used to. You know, not being at Dalton. Getting bullied at this new school." Cooper was going to say something, but Blaine interrupted him before he could get a word in. "Don't even say that I won't, you know it, and I know it. _He_knows it, that's why he's making me do this. So I get bullied." Blaine rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. "I'm just so scared, Coop." Blaine finally let the tears he was holding back stream out of his eyes.

Cooper really didn't know what to do with his little brother practically breaking down on his shoulder, so he did the only thing that he _could _do. He pulled Blaine in to a hug, Blaine's face buried into his right shoulder and even more tear came flooding out. "I know, Blaine, I know." He said, while trying to hold back his own tears, but it didn't work.

The Anderson brothers sat there on the stairs for at least 5 more minutes just hugging. "It's going to be alright, Blaine. I know it is. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Cooper reassured Blaine. The younger brother didn't believe it for one second. It wasn't going to be alright, and Blaine knew it.

* * *

><p>an: Hey, me again. Chapters will be longer in future. Kurt in next chapter, maybe? Yay? I enjoy reviews and each one is much appreciated ;3 -Ell


End file.
